


Sunrise

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Buffy's death. Angel doesn't want exist without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sunrise  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set after Buffy's death. Angel doesn't want exist without her.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 20 - Drabble/icon and 100 in 100 challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1118257.html) at 1_million_words

The phone call came in the middle of the morning when he was still sleeping. _Buffy was gone._

 

Angel stood on the rooftop overlooking the City of Angels, just like he had all those years ago, waiting for the sunrise. The last time he’d destroyed the ring that would’ve allowed him to live during the day. 

But he didn’t think about anything, not even the helpless. He didn’t want to exist without her. As the first rays of sun caressed his skin and he began to splinter and burn, Angel smiled with the realization that now he wouldn’t have to.


End file.
